HomeWorld (SU)
by Gatorgirl90x
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but this will be a series of the gems going to school. Chapter 1 will be plain and boring but as the story goes on there will be more fun chapters. I do have more than 4 characters and the main characters will change ever chapter.
1. Chapter 1:Kindergarten Transfer

HomeWorld (SU)

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Steven Universe" Nor do I work on the show.**

In Steven Universe there are home world gems that train new gems to do things like take over Earth. This is an AU of SU. Clearing things up: Personally I am going with the fact of there is more than 1 gem like not 1 pearl but lots of them. Also the tri-diamond theory well my version of it. And the rule of no romantic and/or friendly relationships won't apply to the teen gems.

 **Chapter 1: Kindergarden Transfers**

Every month the home school gets transfers from the kindergarden. This months was an Amethyst. Each class stayed in a group as they changed classes so there wasn't 2 of 1 type of gem in the same class. In Amethyst's new class there are gems called Peridot, Jasper, Rose Quartz, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, Yellow diamond, Pink diamond and Blue diamond. The 1st class of the day for them was Gem History. They learned things about gems and homeworld history. 2nd class was all about learning your abilities.

3rd class was gem life skills. This week's lesson was fusion. Today's activity fusing. The teacher assigned these groups/fusion. Lapis and Peridot=Turquoise. Rose and Pearl=Rainbow Quartz. Ruby and Sapphire=Garnet. Amethyst and Blue Diamond=Jet. Jasper and Pink Diamond=Fire Opal. The gems unfused and went to their dorms after learning about the crazy and wonderful thing called next day the gems had a lecture about their fusion abilities. Turquoise: Control of water, floating fingers, and wings. Rainbow Quartz: Spear skills and shield. Garnet: Future vision and gauntlets. Jet: whip and blue diamond stuff. Fire Opal: Helmet and pink diamond stuff.

If you have any ideas for the diamonds abilities please tell me and I may use it in my story. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2:Actually talking

Chapter 2:

The gems shared a dorm house thing. They had to go on house lock down no one could leave their house. The gems were stuck in the dorm forever it seemed. They all talked and formed groups of friends. In the first group was Rose, Pearl, Amethyst, Sapphire, and Ruby.

"Let's say 1 thing that we love about the discovery of new planets. I'll go first, I love how nothing is known yet and is so mysterious." Rose said.

"I love all the new food we find. It always tastes awesome!" Amethyst excitingly yelled.

"Eh it's a little unusual why can't we stay on 1 planet?" Pearl disgustedly said. Sapphire and Ruby didn't answer they started talking separately and Sapphire would giggle flirtatiously.

The second group was Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis. They were a very unusual group. Lapis and Peridot were a little flirty while jasper was loud and was all about getting things done.

The third group was the Royal group that had all the diamonds in it. They were planning a future government where they ruled as the 3 diamonds.

When the house lock down was done all the gems knew each other but still wanted to stay in their own group. Romance was brewing and so was friendship and hatred.


	3. Chapter 3:Date Preperation

Chapter 3: Date preperation

"Um…..give this to lapis please." Peridot asked Rose who sat between the two. Lapis read 'Dear Lapis, I like you and I wanted to know if you would maybe possibly go on a date with me? Sorry if this is a waste of time. –Robinoids Peridot.' Lapis was surprised and tears were building up in her eyes.

"YES!" Lapis screamed.

"Ms. Lazuli, what was that for?" Miss. Obsidian said (the teacher)

"I-I-I-I am really shocked and happy. Sorry." Lapis replied

"Yo, Sapphire want to go on a double date with me. Lapis and Peridot will be joining us." Ruby shouted.

"S-sure" Sapphire shyly said. After school Sapphire and Lapis decided to go buy dresses for their dates. Sapphire got a high low tiffany blue dress with a high neckline. Lapis (after a few hours) decided to go with a light blue strapless high low dress. Meanwhile Peridot and Ruby were deciding where to go on a date.

"I got an idea! One of my old friends has a spaceship that I know how to fly." Peridot said "We can go for a ride and come back in time for school."

"Sounds perfect the girls will love it but let's keep it a surprise." Ruby said. All the girls went home and fell fast asleep.

The next day Lapis asked Peridot where they were going for their date. She started sweating, saying um, and ran.

"Um ok" Lapis said confused. She turned to Sapphire and said "ask Ruby. Peridot will never tell or he will who knows."

Sapphire walks over to Ruby. "Where's the date going to be at?"

"Can't tell you babe." Ruby replied. Ruby and Peridot went through the day without saying ANYTHING about the date. The date was the next day and Lapis and Sapphire were worried they didn't have a place planned yet.


End file.
